Artemis Fowl: The Father Files
by Arty vs Eddie
Summary: Arty has a kid, Anna Sophia, who, like himself is a genius with a special gift... 'My many layers of vision had kept me out of trouble. Then I met him.' Please Read! It is good. plz R&R! Ask my BFFs!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!! This is my First Ever FanFic!! I wrote the first chapter (this one) as a separate story from the Later Chapers, but made them one fanfic!!

Here is the Ledgen:

**Bold Diary Entry**

**Bold & Underlined Place/Time**

**_Disclaimer!! I do not own the Artemis Fowl serise, so if you hate this story,it is not the AllMighty Eoin Colfer's Fault (It's MINE)!!_**

* * *

My eyes were filled with tears. I looked outside by looking within myself. My many layers of vision had kept me _out_ of trouble. Then I met _him_.

**One Year Earlier**

I had just received a strange message on the answering machine in my flat.

**I lived just south of Lake Michigan, but I was born, and raised in Dublin. Shortly after my birth the doctors pronounced me "clinically blind". My parents didn't want to take any chances with my health, so the decided to wait until I could talk before having **_**any**_** surgery done. Well, when I could talk, I was found "mentally handicapped" and "delusional" because I claimed to be able to see, but not just the visible spectrum, **_**everything**_**. When my eyes were closed, shut tight, I could see everything I closed my eyes on. When it was dark, **_**pitch black**_**, I could see, while others were blind. I could see underwater. I could see ultra violet and infrared light. I could see it all. I became a medical miracle at 4 years old. **

The message was different than the normal messages I receive. It sounded threatening, while still sounding caring and kind. I knew who was calling me – The person on the other end of the answering machine – was a genius.

**I am a genius. I knew that **_**before**_** the testing. After the testing I felt like an alien, a lab rat, an outcast. I **_**was**_** different. I read novels by the age of 7, while my classmates learned the alphabet. Many of the books I read were about geniuses, mostly **_**criminal masterminds**_** - evil child prodigies. I was not influenced well, media wise, at least. Most of my peers – College graduates – believed that I was insane believing in geniuses (or "Genii") such as Artemis Fowl, but **_**I**_** knew otherwise.**

The voice on the other end of the machine made me shiver slightly. I did a vocal scan and found that my conclusion was correct, as per usual. It was the voice of my father, Artemis Fowl II.

**My parents always believed that I had **_**special abilities**_**, because they knew something I didn't, and still don't. All I know is that they know something about **_**me**_** that even **_**I **_**don't know.**

"Anna Sophia, why haven't you called?" My father's voice was outraged. "Minevera and I have been worried about you. You know you are sop-" I turned off the answering machine.

**Minevera is my mother, or, at the very least, my Father's roommate. My parents slept in two separate wings in Fowl Manor. We all go by Mother's maiden name because the Fowl name is famous. I do not believe that the escapades told in the numerous Artemis Fowl books are real, though, all things considered, it might explain a lot. I am only 14, but I live completely alone, save Juliet, my father's old bodyguard's little sister. Juliet is a professional wrestler, but is working as my "nanny" in numerous ways.**

I slowly walked into the bathroom and turned on my shower. I undressed quickly and hopped into the shower. The warm water soothed my extremely tense muscles.

**Though I am still a minor I have already received my degree proving that I am a massage therapist, though I took I page from my parents book to receive the online diploma (I used a witty pseudonym).**

I heard the beep as Juliet unlocked the high-tech alarm system my father created. I turned off the shower and stepped onto the lukewarm bathroom tiles. I wrapped myself in a heavy cotton towel and dried off.

"Juliet!" I called, my voice strong yet gentle.

"Yes, Anna Sophia?" She asked, her voice coming from the main room of the 4-bedroom, 2 story flat.

"Do you have any friends over?" I called out, not wanting to run through a hallway full of 20-year-old college students. That would be slightly embarrassing.

"Nope. No one here besides us." Juliet sounded up beat, though I knew she was faking it. Juliet enjoyed having company over. With the conformation I needed, I quickly ran down the hallway to my own room.

Once I entered my temporary home – for we were moving again in 2 weeks time – I finished drying off and changed into a pair of silk pajamas. I ran a comb through my now clean hair. My tick, auburn hair went down to my elbows or, more simply, my mid to lower back. I gazed at my reflection in the full-length mirror. I had my father's face, or part of it, anyway. My eyes were a deep, clear, strong, sapphire blue, like my father's eyes. I had a determined chin and perfect, thin eyebrows. My lips were small, yet full, opposite to the lips of both my parents. My nose was slightly smaller than normal and slightly crooked. I could also smile a vampire smile like my father's.

I exited the room without giving it a second glance. I carried a comb and several hair elastics in my right hand, while my left hand clutched a novel I was reading. I walked downstairs to find Juliet in the kitchen, making dinner.

"How's it going, Sophie?" Juliet asked, smiling.

"Fine, thank you. What are we having for dinner?" I asked, not because I'm curious, but do to the fact that I am intending to read a lot and would like to plan accordingly.

"How is lasagna, Caesar salad, and garlic bread?" She asked.

"Good. When will it be finished?" I sounded tired, even a little weary.

"Is three minutes a good amount of time?" She asked, wondering what I could be up to.

"That is just enough time for me to finish my homework." I smiled at the small joke I had made. I don't receive homework, due to the fact that I made my teachers (who are all idiots, by the way) feel stupid and intellectually challenged.

I sat down on one of the armchairs in the lounge next to the kitchen. On the small tables close to the chair I was in was the first Artemis Fowl book. I picked it up, though I had already read the book, cover to cover. I placed the novel I was reading in its place.

"So this is my father?" I murmured to myself as flipped the book open. I read the description of Artemis Fowl intently, and then compared the child in the book to my father.

**Cold demeanor. Check.**

**Highly technological. Check.**

**Genius. Check.**

**Raven hair. Check.**

**Blue eyes. Check.**

**Bodyguard named Butler. Maybe.**

**Bodyguard has a sister named Juliet. Maybe.**

"Annie, dinner." Juliet said as she poked her head out through the doorway.

I slowly walked into the kitchen. I sat and began eating, wondering how to ask Juliet my question, when the phone rang. I knew it was for me, but I allowed Juliet to answer it. I was looking at the way my hands looked in heat-vision. It was an interesting sight. I was looking forward to getting my medical degree in two years.

"Anna, phone." Juliet was holding the portable phone for me.

"Thank you, Juliet." I said, only just realizing how much I sounded like my father, or at least the Artemis Fowl in the books.

"Hello?" I asked, the phone at my ear.

"Hello, Anna Sophia." Said a male voice on the other end of the phone line.

* * *

I was going to end it with just 'Hello Anna Sophia' but decided not to.

Please Review!! Thanks!!

Oh! By the way, Anna has hebrew origins and means GRACE, while Sophia has greek origins and means WISDOM!! Perfect for Arty's li'l gril!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I was planning on making the 2nd Chapter home and posting it, but my computer home isn't working, so I'm posting this here, making the 2nd chapter as the third, and making the fourth chapter as a follow up to this chapter.

Tis chapter is really, really short.

LOL!!

I was quietly shocked. My phone number was always unlisted. Only my father and Juliet knew the number. And here, talking to me now was an unknown male.

"How did you get this number?" I spat into the phone. The man on the other end chuckled.

"I have a friend who has _all_ the numbers." The sentence struck me as familiar. It was something Artemis Fowl said in _The Lost Colony_. Maybe they have the answers I need.

"What do want?" My voice sounded harsh, so I tried to sound kinder with the next phrase I uttered. "Do you know my father?" The man chuckled again.

"Yes, your father and I were close personal friends, at one point." He stated this matter of fact-ly.

"Uh-huh." I tried to avoid using syllables while talking, but, unlike my parents, I can not control when I utter the syllables.

"You don't believe me." The voice said. I wasn't angry, or annoyed, it was thoughtful, calculating.

I smiled. "No," I stated, "I don't believe you."

* * *

See, I told you I was short, but at least it's posted. ;P


	3. Chapter 3

This was going to be my second chapter, but for reasons explained the top on Chapter 2, this now my third Chapter. I was going to have the whole story from Annie's point of view, but I really love Arty, so this is in AFIIPOV. Yes, Artemis Fowl II POV. So enjoy!!

PS This chapter contains **spoillers**, so _BEWARE_!! LOL. If you haven't read the Lost Colony, this chappie contains some important info. Nothing MAJOR... Okay, so What if I'm lying?

**

* * *

Fowl Manor**

Artemis paced in his study. He cursed his rotten luck. Why, on the only day that everyone, save himself, had left Fowl Manor, did he have no business, no work, and no experiments to conduct? He couldn't stand the silence, the never changing scenery.

Once again he cursed the fairies. Especially Holly Short. All the adventures and misadventures had made him normal, caring, _human_. They had stayed in touch after Hybras, but it was not the same. Holly had used to visit, but she was now raising a child.

Artemis smiled his vampire smile. He too was raising a child. No, he realized, his child was raising herself. He had given her life, a home, a mother, a family, but, try as he may, he had never been able to give her a father. Once again he cursed his wretched luck.

He stopped pacing so abruptly that he was in his room before he realized he was leaving the study. Once in his room he walked over to a large painting hanging beside the window. He pulled it aside to reveal a large wall safe. He quickly unlocked the safe. Inside was another painting. He pulled out the smaller painting, and, with nimble fingers, opened the back. Inside was a small safe.

This safe held his most precious belongings. He would shoot himself in the foot before he allowed anyone besides himself or Butler to open the safe in his hands. He quickly unlocked the small safe and opened the lid.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the brilliant light. He had to reposition his body to stop the blinding light from the sun in his eyes. He knew the reason for the light. It came through the window and reflected off the golden medallion inside the safe.

The medallion was the approximate size of a compact disc, with a hole through the center. He remembered the night he had received the medallion. The memory made him smile, slightly. He then looked down at the other items in the safe.

A fairy-made communicator, with a screen. He still wore the other everywhere as his large ring. A constant reminder. A stack of photo copied papers. He smiled at the Book, the fairy Bible. He also saw his numerous packages of coloured contacts. Blue. He was ashamed of them. That he felt the need to cover his hazel eye made him sick, but since his daughter knew nothing of Holly and the other fairy people, he covered his eye.

This story was a cover, an excuse, a ploy. He covered his eye for another reason. Whenever he saw his hazel eye, he was reminded of Hybras, where he had witnessed Holly's death. Just like when he shot his own father, Artemis expected many sleepless nights when he returned home, due to the fact that he had watched Holly die.

_"Artemis, help" Holly had cried. Artemis had looked over from where he was, as he dragged the bomb. That was a grave mistake. He felt guilty for letting his friend die, and even if he managed to save her, that moment would haunt him for the rest of his life._

How right he had been. It had been approximately 15 years since the Hybras incident, and still that memory haunted him. It would chase him to his grave, and he knew it.

As he thought about that horrible time, he felt his inside wither and squirm in guilt and pain. He had been foolish. Even after Commander Root's death he had been to fool- hardy. He had allowed No. 1, Quawn, and Holly all to die in Hybras, by a rouge, and magical, demon. And on previous occasions allowed harm to befall both his parents and Butler.

These thoughts shamed the poor man. For, even though he looked like a 15-year-old boy (due to the fact that he spent puberty in a dimension, in _Limbo_, where you did not age normally), he was as smart and, technically, as old as other fathers he knew. Only Domovoi Butler, Juliet Butler, Mulch Diggums, Foaly, and Holly Short knew the full story, and even a few of them didn't get _all_ the details.

He looked down at his watch and packed everything back into the safe. He quickly replaced the safe in the painting, the painting into the wall safe, and put the painting back over the wall safe. He checked his watch again. The call was 2 minutes late. He waited, hoping the call wouldn't come, when, just as he was about to leave the room, his phone vibrated. He didn't look at the caller id, hoping that, for once, it was someone else calling. But it was a vain hope.

"Hello," He groaned into the receiver.

"Arty, honey," The voice on the other end started.

"Do you need to stay longer on you _business_ trip?" Artemis asked into the receiver.

"You knew!" The girl sounded joyous. "Yes please, if you don't mind."

"It's fine, Minevera. Really it is. But Anna Sophia is coming home this weekend." Artemis checked his watch again. "Actually, she should be arriving any minute." Just as this was said, the doorbell rang. "Minevera, I must be going."

"Goodbye!" was the response as he ended the connection.

* * *

Oh yeah. Um, well, uh, sorry. I forgot to ention: This chapter contains spoillers. Book 5 (the lost Colony). The italic is a Flash back. Well, now you know... Oh, you know what, I'll put a notice on the top too.

Sorry!!

Luv y'all!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everyone thanks for the reviews!! I'm writing this part Friday (the 9) and right NOW 6:23 pm, I have 5 reviews! Huzzah! So here we go... Oh yeah, befor i forget, THNKS 2 every1 who reviewed!! I got 1 review that said that Anna Sophia is to-o-o-o-o much like her Dad, so thank you for that review. I know is the last "chapter" I said I might not beable to add more very often, but I will try for weekly. So, let the story begin!!

**

* * *

**

South of Lake Michigan

"Is there any possible way to convince you that this isn't a prank?" The voice sounded wary, as if I were going to ask something impossible of him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is _one _thing you could do for me. You have 30 seconds to answer this question: What is my middle name?" I was not, by any reasoning, being unreasonable. I looked at my watch. 20 seconds until I find out if they are a fraud.

"Your middle name is..." The voice sounded confident. "Athena." I practically growled. Only my parents, Juliet, and Domovoi knew my first name.

"Okay," I said, "You pass. What do want?" My voice was bitter. I hated losing. I hated losing a lot.

"A friend of mine looks exactly like your father. Said young lady would like to meet you." The voice had taken on a hint of smugness.

"Fine." My voice was easily defiant. "I will be at Fowl Manor this weekend. I leave in 1 hour. This girl will need to be at the gate 5 minuets before I arrive, or else they will not be entering. I will not give you the address of the Manor, for, as you claim to be a friend of my father, you will know it is. Good bye." My voice was cutting, like an axe through soft butter.

I hung up the phone and sat back down at the table. I quickly finished the large meal.

"Thank you, Juliet. Diner was lovely. If you'll excuse me, I will check to make sure I finished packing." I left the dining room and headed up to my room. I had already finished packing, but I needed some time alone to think.

* * *

Again, plz review... Blah... Blah... Blah... Ummm... Oh, yes, about li'l Annie being to much like dear ol' Dad, in later chapters she will be less like Arty, but, um, for now, she is the way she is!! Bye!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha peeps!! So here is the next chapter. Tada! Sorry it took sooooooo long. Hahaha! So, as I said before this story was ALL going to take place with Anna Sophia, but I decided, what the heck, lets visit Holly and hetr kid. I miss Foaly anyway. So here we are in Haven. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Haven City

The young girl sat, arms crossed, and watched her mother prepare for work. Her mother seemed to be looking for something. The girl didn't offer to help.

"Where under the world did I put them?" Captain Holly Short of the LEP Recon asked. "Avery, why in Frond's name aren't you helping?"

The young girl looked at her mother, her cold, hazel eyes glaring. Avery didn't answer her mother. She had known she wouldn't need to. Before Avery had time to speak a screen turned on and revealed Foaly's smiling face.

"Holly, what are you still doing at home?" Asked the centaur. "The Commander will have your badge." Holly laughed. She had quite the force before, and still ended up stopping the same things.

"Relax Foaly. Trouble wouldn't fire _me_." Holly said that with so much assurance that, had you not known her, you would have figured that Commander Trouble Kelp and Captain Holly Short were romantically involved. Luckily, most of the important people knew them.

Avery shook her head. Why did she always 'disappear' into a thought state and miss the important stuff, she asked herself.

"Okay, well, bye Foaly," Holly spoke enthusiastically. The screen turned off again. "Avery, Foaly would like you to be at the office in an hour, at most. Get ready to go and have breakfast before you leave. I'm off. Love you." And with a small hug and a kiss on the head Holly left her 14-year-old daughter to get ready.

Avery sat quietly for a second of more, then walked into the bathroom. She ran a brush through her thick, black hair. She then proceeded to get ready to shower. Once prepared, she undressed and showered. Avery quickly finished showering, grabbed a towel and dried off. She quickly dressed in clean clothes. _**(**__**AN: DUH!!**__**) **_

Once dressed, Avery prepared for her day 'working' with Foaly. She was the 'intern' of the Lower Elements Police. She had breakfast, a smoothie and a granola bar, then headed out the door, toward the center of Haven.

* * *

**Many thanks for reading my story. Are you enjoying it? There will be more, so no paniking! cough Marth cough Anyway, i would like top dedicate _this chapther _to my friend Smiley (not a member) for reading the rough copies of this Story, though she hasn't read Artemis Fowl! Thanks A bunch, Smiley!!**

**Tootles anf Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this chapter is short and I want to add more, but I gotta post, for Marth. So, **_Itaslic is a thought, most likely written down in this chapther._** Bold is a list. Underlined Bold is a title._ On with our story!!_ **

As Avery approached the large LEP HQ she thought about all the people who knew the identity of her father. She thought about her mysterious parent a lot, due to the fact that rumors were spread every which-way, destroying her mother's good reputation.

**Some of the people on the list of people rumored to be her father were:**

**- Foaly **_(Yeah, _right_)_

**- Mulch Diggums **_(What kind of sick, twisted, evil universe do we live in?)_

**- Some human with a name that starts with some letter of the alphabet and means something** _(How helpful)_

**- Chix Verble **_(Not in a Million Billion Years would my mom date _that _guy)_

**- Trouble Kelp** _(It _is_ possible, NOT!)_

Avery was very opinionated, as was her mother, but, as much as Holly hated her good named being mocked, she would not tell who her child's father is. Avery knew only 5 people with the knowledge she needed, and none of them would spill. Something to do with an oath on their headstones or something of that nature.

**People who know the identity of her father:**

**- Foaly** _(Hmm, I wonder...)_

**- Mulch Diggums **_(Trust a convict, not a daughter)_

**- Trouble Kelp **_(This could be helpful)_

**- Holly Short **_(Well _DUH!_)_

**- Her Father** _(No Way!)_

Avery arrived at Police Plaza with 15 minutes to spare. She waved at the elf on desk duty and made her way into the halls of the station. She was heading for the Operations Booth when she heard a shout.

"Where do you think you're going, Convict?" Barked LEPRecon Commander Trouble Kelp. A circle was beginning to form in the middle of the foyer that Avery had just left. Trouble was in the middle with some perp or another, nothing that interested Avery. She had just turned away when the arrested party spoke up.

"Don't call me 'Convict'!" Shouted a familiar voice. Avery turned around and rushed towards the circle. She pushed her way through as Trouble continued to talk.

"You didn't have a problem with Juli- Ack!" Trouble stopped talking as the small dawrf kicked him in the shin.

"Don't even mention him!" Spat Mulch Diggums vehemently.

"Why you little..." Trouble couldn't find a mean enough insult for the disgusting creature in front of him.

"Oh, Mulch, there you are," Avery said before Mulch could get into more trouble, no pun intended. "Foaly would like to see you in the Ops Booth." Avery grabbed the dawrf's arm and dragged him in the direction of the Operations Booth. "See you later, Commander." Avery called over her shoulder.

* * *

Thanks!! I've got a new pole on my profile, so go vote!!

BTW Plz REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

The next chapter is HERE!! Cont. from Chapt. 6. Enjoy!

* * *

Avery, with Mulch in tow, entered the Ops Booth. Foaly's face was on a screen in the Ops Booth, smiling down on Avery.

"Hey Avery. How are you?"

"I great, Foaly. I picked up Mulch on the way."

"Oh, getting into more trouble, eh Mulch?" Asked Foaly mockingly.

"Always Pony-Boy." Mulch looked around the empty Ops Booth. "Hey Foaly, where are you exactly?"

"Back here," Foaly said as a secret door opened. Mulch let out a low whistle. Avery walked through the door, followed closely by Mulch. They walked into an elevator, just like the one in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. _**(A/N: The book, not the movie. I don't even know how I know this, I never read the book... PONDERS Oh Well, Back to the Story)**_

"Hey Mulch, you better thank me." Avery said, angry for not being recognized on a job well done. "I could call Trubs on you."

"Oh no, that isn't necessary. Thanks for the help, by the way." The two were not paying attention to the elevator ride, but if they were they would have noticed the fact they kept switching directions on their drop.

Once the elevator stopped, the door slid open allowing the elevators occupants to see the large room. It was filled with Foaly's gadgets, gizmos, and inventions. Beeping echoed throughout the room. Foaly's back was to them, his tale swishing rhythmically. He was talking to a small green man, Doodah Day, a pixie who could drive _anything_. Avery walked over to her two friends, Mulch looking around at all the equipment. When he saw Avery all the way across the room he hurried to catch up to her.

"Hey Doodah. How are you?" Avery asked polietely.

"I'm good, thanks Avey." _**(A/N: I know the 'R' in Avery is gone - I meant to do that!)**_

"Okay, down to business. Avery, thanks for bringing Mulch. We'll need him for tonight. I made contact last night. A rendez-vous has been set up." Foaly was proud of his achievement.

"Good job Foaly! Where is the rendez-vous?" Avery wondered.

"Dublin." Was Foaly's simple reply.

There was a tension in the room at the mention of Dublin. Doodah shuddered silently. Mulch was prepared to walk away right then and there. Dublin meant Fowl Manor, meaning Artemis Fowl the Second, which was synonymous with several words including trouble, danger, evil, crime, and the list goes on. Foaly did not want Avery to go. The girl she wanted to meet, the one that looked like her mother, lived in Dublin, along with several people Foaly would rather not deal with again. But, like Holly, her mother, Avery was stubborn.

"Dublin," Avery mused, "that area is highly populated."

"Not where you're going, kiddo." Doodah said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah," Mulch agreed. "Besides, there are _two_ hotspots in the area."

"Two hotspots. Impressive." Avery thought for a second. "When do we leave?"

"'_We_'?" Questioned Foaly. _**(A/N: I was going to end it HERE! But I won't. ;P)**_

"Yes Foaly, _we_." Avery was determined.

"Well kiddo, here's the thing. I can't come. I have to stay here, watch weather patterns, do work, lie to your mother, that sortta thing. Mulch needs to stay _here_, in this very room, unable to leave, to prove that he didn't kidnap you _and_ so he can't get into _anymore_ trouble. Doodah is going to drive your shuttle to the surface, but he will only drop you off. Once you're in the wings, he will drive back down." Foaly explained all this sounding guilty, and with good reason.He was feeding her to the lions.

"Wait. Doodah is coming back down. How come?" Avery wasn't happy with this.

"We need a shuttle for when your mother kills us." Foaly said it like it was easier than 1+1. Avery pondered that for a minuet. It made sense.

"D'Arvit!" Avery swore. "I hate it when you're right."

"Okay. Be here at 7:30 pm. We need you up there for 10:00, giving you time to fly and wait." Foaly laid out the plan. "Get it?" Avery nodded.

"It sounds possible." Avery admitted.

"Oh by the way Avery, you shouldn't swear." Mulch teased as Doodah swore.

"Don't I have the best role models under the world." Avery said, her voice lathered with sarcasm.

"Fine then. Swear all you want. The girls family doesn't swear that often, though." Mulch lied. He remembered that Artemis II had been swearing since age 12.

"So, what's this girls name?"

"Anna Sophia."

* * *

End Chapter. Cliff Hanger (sortta)! Plz Review and vote on my poll!!


	8. Chapter 8

Well, this is 4 pages, so enjoy!!!! Sorry it took me soooooooooooooooooooooo long to update, but thing after problem after block happened, but it's finally here!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Anna Sophia?" Juliet asked, as though I could have left a plane more than 20 000 feet in the air. _**(A/N: Is that really high or normal?)**_

"Yes," I sounded sarcastic in my response. Not that I know why. No, of course that wasn't _more_ sarcasm. My mood isn't always the best at 11:25 pm after a bad day and horrible phone call. _**(A/N: Mine is!!! ;P)**_

"No need for that tone. We're over the channel. We'll be there just after Midnight."

"Good." My voice was crisp.

I looked down at the sparkling water below and once again longed for the ground below. It isn't a fear of height, or flying, or even falling that made me more earthbound, but a longing for the purity and richness of the earth itself. I try to be Eco-friendly due to this passion.

I pulled out my newest 'toy', a red iPod nano chromatic. On the back, engraved in clear, perfect white, was the phrase "Aurum est potestas", the Fowl family motto. It was becoming less of a rule now, in my generation, and I only use it for the nostalgia of the past traditions. Putting the little white buds in my ear, I pulled the lock, engaging the screen. I entered my combination to get to my menu, and then paused. Movie, music video, song, or audio book, which should I choose? Checking the time, I realized that I wouldn't choose audio book or movie. I hit the middle button and chose to shuffle my music.

Michael Bublé's voice poured into my ears, singing the old favourite, _Save the Last Dance for Me_. I hummed along, his voice calming and kind in the darkness above the water. I was drifting to sleep when there was an amazing shock. One of the most anti calming songs on my iPod screamed into my ears. I automatically hit the skip button, wondering again why I even put Britney Spears on my iPod. The next song was perfect for my mood. Actually, _Diary of Jane_ starts off pretty well, kind of creepy, but it just grows and then there's this part with distorted screaming. I love the song and it calmed me in the same way Michael Bublé did. _**(A/N: Sorry about what seems like a waste, but music is important!)**_

As I became aware of the sleep I both needed and wanted, I longed to pull out my recent favourite, the classic, _Romeo and Juliet_. I haven't yet found an audio book for the script, but I do have the movie with Leonardo DiCaprio on my iPod. Checking the time while skipping the song, I found little more than half an hour left to my flight. I also became grudgingly aware of a slight hunger. I pulled a banana off a nearby counter and quickly ate it.

I thought about landing in Ireland in the middle of the night. The thought excited me. The stars, the moon, the air, the adventure, everything was full of my anticipation for the meeting. I checked the time, my eagerness growing every second. With more than 20 minutes left to the long and tedious journey to the airport, I suddenly longed to land on the rich and pure Irish countryside.

**Ireland was one of the few places I can live, as I can't stand anywhere extremely warm or very cold. I also even think about the Arctic Circle without gagging. When I asked my father he said it was the cold and radiation in that area that made me feel queasy. I didn't ask how he knew that.**

I flipped on a standing lamp and fished for a pen and paper in a drawer.

Dear Mistress Fowl,

Dear Grandama,

I couldn't decide what to call my father's mother in a letter to her. How pathetic. After several more tries I grabbed a new piece of paper and started with the body.

Dear

How has your vacation been? Are you enjoying Egypt? The pyramids are beautiful this time of year. I hope the Nile isn't flooding. (Yes, that was a bit of an off joke, but I blame my parents.) I hope you and Grand father are enjoying yourselves.

I am at the Manor for break. I will be there for a couple months. I don't want you to come back early from your vacation, I just wanted to inform you of my change of locations for any postage you may choose to send me.

Many fond wishes of joy,

Anna Sophie A. Fowl

Your darling grand daughter

After finishing the letter I added Grand mother in the salutation. With that I folded the paper perfectly. With perfect care the envelop I labeled and inserted the letter. I was ready to mail it when we landed. _**(A/N: The grammar may seem weird, but blame Microsoft Word 2007…. [The rights to] Which I don't own!!!) **_

Looking out the window again, I saw the flashing lights of Dublin's private airfield. I felt slight turbulence as the plane descended, but felt safe none the less. The moment the plane touched down I jumped out of my seat and repacked my carry-on bag. It took less than a minute. Hurrying, I got ready to leave the plane as quickly as possible.

Juliet went and put my suit cases in the back of the Fowl family Bentley. I took my stuff and sat in the passenger seat of the car, waiting for Juliet and checking my watch. We were ready to go shortly after arriving.

The moment Juliet's seatbelt was done up, we were speeding towards Fowl Manor through Northern Dublin.

**E1 Tara chute, near the surface**

Avery hit the throttle on the wings. She speed up the chute to Tara, Foaly's voice ringing in her ears through the speakers in the borrowed LEPrecon helmet.

"Don't go so fast, missy. Any faster and my sensors will pick you up as a smuggler ship. Then your mother will come and investigate. Got it?" Foaly whined over the headset.

"Yep." A simple answer for a simple horse.

"Good, you're almost at the surface. Remember to show your visa when you get to Tara, then full-throttle to the destinations in your visor. Right?" The centaur asked suspiciously. "Remember, these are dangerous people, and not just because they're Mud Men." Foaly paused, waiting for a response that wouldn't come. "You are just like your parents. The pair of them." Avery heard Foaly shake his head and swear very quietly.

Underground, in a hidden section of Section 8, Foaly terminated the connection. He turned to the two short men beside him, Doodah Day and Mulch Diggums. "I feel like we're giving the tiger a lamb on a plate, well the mother thinks we're making lunch." All three sighed. It was true despite the horrible analogy.

It would never end with this group. Karma, destiny, fate, justice, whatever it may be, had it in for them all.

"Let's get Holly and set up a link." It was all they could do.

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland.**

Artemis Fowl the Second saw an upload link flashing on a computer screen in his room. Foaly. Wondering what the centaur could possibly be wanting at nearly midnight, Artemis opened a video connection. Foaly's face was inches from the screen. Noticing Artemis, the genius steeped back from his camera.

"Oh. Hello there. I didn't expect you to be up at this hour. It is heading on midnight…" Foaly trailed off, silenced by the way the person on the other end of the connection looked.

Haggard and bedraggled, but hardly looking a day over 16 and still the same height, the pale man before him was similar to the one he had met almost 20 years ago. Time flies, Foaly thought, looking into the blue eyes of the other genius, up in Ireland.

"What are you doing, Foaly?" Artemis asked, rubbing his temples with his index finger and middle finger. _**(A/N: If I have to explain re-read TLC) **_In all actuality, Artemis didn't really care. His daughter would be arriving home soon, before returning the next day at noon.

"I was, eh… Um," at a loss for words, Foaly just scratched his head and wondered how his wife and foal were doing.

Artemis just shook his head. "Whatever, Foaly. Do what you have to do." And with a quick flick of his wrist, Artemis turned off his monitor and began walking back to bed. Artemis climbed in and was asleep before his head hit the goose-down pillow. So much for seeing his daughter when she arrived.

**Outside Fowl Manor, same time (see above)**

Looking around, Avery landed near a large gate. _Aurum est potestas_, she read silently. A small bronze plaque announced that she was at Fowl Manor. _Whatever that means. _Avery checked her monometer. _Nearly time._ She saw headlights far off in the distance. Avery stood in silent invisibility, waiting with unharnessed patience. _Soon_, she kept thinking. _It will all make sense soon. _

As she waited, the lights approached. In near silence a Bentley pulled up to the gates and idled there. The passenger door opened and a short girl with long auburn hair stepped out. She was dressed smartly and looked clean and wrinkle-free despite the time of night. Avery stepped out of the shadows towards the girl. They were almost the same height.

"Hello?" They said in unison, with the same edge of curiosity and skepticism. They were similar, that much was clear. They both nodded and Avery slid into the backseat. _At least it isn't the trunk_, she thought suddenly. _**(A/N: That's a TTP reference, just in case you didn't catch it. O.o) **_

"What's your name?" asked the girl in the passenger seat.

"Avery. Avery Short." At the mention of the name 'Short' the breaks were slammed on.

"Jeez. Stop that Juliet. If you that again, I'll tell my father." The girl in the front seemed to be in charge.

"You sound just like her." The driver told her.

"No, I don't. By the way," she said, returning her focus to Avery. "This is Juliet. My name is Anne Sophia Fowl. You will be staying at my house tonight. Dom and my father, Artemis Fowl the Second will also be staying in the Manor. I will return tomorrow at precisely 12 noon. You _will_ stay out of sight until then." The car stopped. "Is that understood?" Avery nodded. "Good. Let us go."

The three ladies stepped into a large garage. They walked around to a door and Juliet and Anna Sophie entered. Avery hung back. She had never been in a human dwelling, and she didn't know the rules. Besides, manners matter.

"Come on, come on. I have to check in before 3." Anna Sophia said, waving Avery forward. Avery hustled over the threshold. She had entered her first human dwelling. Looking around the room, Avery was awed. It was gigantic. At least two stories tall, a sprawling masterpiece of masonry and construction throughout the ages. Avery recognized several styles and time-periods in this room alone.

"Wow," she breathed, awestruck. She followed the other two up a large flight of stairs. At the top was a large gold vase covered with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Avery knew most of them, as not only Ancient Languages an elective course she had taken, but she also had the fairy gift of tongues. Nifty.

Anna Sophie led the way up to a spare guest room, in Minerva's wing, which was currently empty, near a large library. She stopped and gestured, as a game-show model would, toward the large oak door. "Here is your room. A library is there," she gestured again, "the room has an en-suite and everything else will be looked after by Juliette and Dom. I will be back at exactly 12 o'clock noon and will be at this door," another gesture, "presently at half past 12. Got it?" Avery gave a quick bobbing nod. "Good. Have fun. Breakfast will be served between six and eleven. Good night." And with that Anna Sophia turned and strode towards the kitchen, for the best reception. Full bars are only achieved in the kitchen, four bedrooms, and one shower. Kitchen is quicker.

Juliet looked at the small girl. "It's Avery, right? What's your last name, Avery?"

"Short." Avery whispered quietly. Juliet cupped her hand around her ear, the world wide symbol for 'PARDON!' "Short. My last name is 'Short'." Avery was still quiet, but quite clear. Juliet nodded.

"You better get to bed. I would also recommend eating between nine and eleven." Juliet began to leave, then turned. "Good night, Avery Short. Pleasant dreams. See you later."

"Diddo."

With this final uttering, Avery entered her room and Juliet went to see Anna Sophia before she left in a taxi for her hotel.

* * *

Dun dun daah!!!

Oooohhhhhh!!!! So, plz review and let me know what you think.....

O_o

BTW this chapter is for my li'l bro.....

See ya!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Long time, eh? Sorry about that! Here is another chapter, and it's nice and long! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, spoilers for TLC (kinda)...**

**And, there is product placement, so, anything famous, brand-name, or not mine does not belong to me and is on my Christmas wish list (That does include Artemis!)**

* * *

Haven City, Entrance to Section 8 HQ

Holly paced in the main 'lobby' of the Section 8 head quarters. She wondered why Foaly had called her so late, it was almost noon. She was missing work for this meeting. She also wondered where Avery was. Finally the door buzzed open to reveal some of Holly's closest friends, Mulch Diggums, Doodah Day, No 1, and, of course, Foaly. They greeted her warmly, with hugs and a couple nasty comments. She didn't visit often enough.

"Okay Foaly, why am I here?" Holly asked, curling into a chair. Before anyone could answer Holly's cell phone began singing; 'Summer time, the nights are so long/The leaves fall down/and so do I into the arms of a friend/Winter nights/my bedside is cold, for I am gone/and spring blossoms you to me'.

"Hello?" Holly asked. "Who is this?"

"Ah. Holly. I didn't realize that this young lady is your daughter…" Artemis Fowl the Second trailed off on the other end of the line. Holly didn't consciously turn off the phone, but looked down and saw it closed.

Artemis had Avery. Avery was at Fowl Manor. Avery was in a lot of trouble. And so were the four men before her, all of them cowering at her vicious vampire smile, the one she had learned from the best of the worst of them.

Holly didn't bother puzzling over the ringtone, or the 'why', 'where' or 'when'. She had 'what' and 'how'. Everything she needed. She advanced on her friends, only realizing then that she was standing. She was in too much of a rage to care about anything other than the demise of the men in front of her.

"Link," she hissed, inches from Foaly's horsey face, "NOW!" Foaly hastily reached behind him and entered the code, enabling the link he had connected the previous night, with out turning his back on Holly. Mulch had slowly been backing towards the door. "Mulch," Holly cooed, "_where_ do you think _you're_ going?"

"Bathroom?" Mulch asked, flashing a cheeky grin. He had no hope. Holly didn't disappoint. She shook her head and gestured for him to sit. Mulch sat, and the others soon did so as well.

"Now, who will start the story sharing?" she asked, daring silence. Foaly started the tale…

**Fowl Manor, 6 o'clock**

Artemis Fowl the Second ran his hand through his hair before shaking his head. His life had ended. He had a daughter. He had a wife. He had money, lots and lots, tons upon tons of money, everywhere in the world. No one besides himself and his parents knew where it was all hidden. No one. The thought cheered Artemis slightly. Not one person on earth could get to his money.

Although this was a hollow joy, it was more joy than he had felt since last seeing his daughter. Artemis rolled out of bed and began his day with a shower. He took a longer shower than was absolutely necessary and dressed casually (a cotton suit and no tie). Artemis headed to breakfast. Butler had breakfast ready and was serving himself while listening to an iPod, on a dock, when Artemis came in.

Butler didn't immediately notice his charges' presences and continued singing along, "…You don't have to call anymore/I won't pick up the phone/this is the last straw/don't wanna hurt anymore/and you can tell me that you're sorry/But I don't believe you baby/Like I did – before/you're not sorry, no, no – oh. Hello Artemis. I, uh, didn't notice you…Hah, ah. Breakfast time! Sorry for not waiting. I didn't know when…" Artemis raised his hand and silenced the large man.

Artemis added his favourites onto a plate and sat at the table with his friend. Music continued to play throughout breakfast.

Juliet entered the kitchen at 7:45 am and was surprised to hear music playing. She saw a 21 gig iPod in its dock, and fishing in a drawer, pulled out a remote for the dock. Juliet hit a couple of buttons and suddenly music was blaring. 'But can you hear me say?/Don't throw me away/And there's no way out/I gotta hold you somehow/I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you/You wanna touch me too/Everyday but all I have is time/Our loves the perfect crime...'

"Juliet! What is this disgusting racket?" shouted Artemis over the noise.

"It's The All-American Rejects," Juliet pouted, turning the volume down.

"Ugh. No wonder America rejects them. They're horrible." Juliet laughed.

"They are not rejected by America. That's the band's name." Juliet continued to laugh.

"Well they should be."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you live in Ireland than, Artemis." Butler said calmly. He didn't understand why he was babysitting these two again. They were close on 30 years old and he was heading to his grave. He quit after Artemis turned 18 (3 months after his return from Hybras). Everyone agreed he was too old. Yet here they were, the original three, and it was just like when they were younger, Artemis and Juliet always bickering while Butler cleaned up their messes.

Artemis and Butler finished eating and left. Juliet finished and waited. At nine o'clock Avery entered the kitchen. Juliet instructed her in finding a plate and filling it. They sat together as Avery ate.

**The Hilton, Dublin, Ireland**** – 11:30 am**

I stared down at Dublin's center, filled with tourists and locals, most of them carrying umbrellas in hopes of staying dry in the onslaught of rain. I smirked to myself. Checking the wall clock in my suite, I noticed the need to call for a cab. Grabbing my cell I hit a speed dial. The phone on the other end picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" asked a slightly breathless voice.

"Dom!" I squealed into the phone. "Is your sister available to talk?"

"Sure Annie. I'll page her." There was some slight muffling while I waited.

"Hey Sophie! What 'cha need?" Juliet asked.

"Can you call me a cab or give me ride? I have to be at the Manor in half an hour." I sounded pitiful, asking for a ride.

"Sure, I'll be there in fifteen minuets. Meet me in the Lobby."

"Okay. And don't forget your umbrella. It's really starting to rain." We said good bye and hung up. Looking down at my black silk nightgown, I decided to change.

I hadn't packed much in my carry-on, clothes wise. I dug for my 'grubbies' – a pair of skinny Apple Bottom Jeans, a bright pink Abercrombie and Fitch halter top, a Baby Phat sweat shirt, and of course, my black Converse High-Tops. I quickly French braided my hair, before pulling a retro Pink Floyd ball cap on.

I threw on my LL Bean rain coat, grabbed my carry-on and a TNA umbrella, and made my way to the front desk, where I checked out. I waited in the lobby for Juliet, who showed up at 11:46. We ran out to the Bentley, rain pounding on our umbrellas. When we were ready, we started for Fowl Manor.

**Fowl Manor**** – 11:23 am**

Avery wandered her room. She had been prowling about since 8 that morning, waiting until she could go to breakfast, waiting around at breakfast, wandering around until noon. She wondered what her friends think of the place, what her mother would would think of the food.

At 11:30, Juliet was paged. It was almost time. Avery was filled with too much excitement to quell, causing her even more restlessness.

At quarter-to she relocated to the top of the main stairs, beside the gold vase. Avery figured that she could hide behind the vase and shield if she needed too.

At ten-to footsteps approached; One person – Human – Male ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­– Between 16 and 25 years of age. Avery hid and shielded. The man saw her. Her shield hadn't worked. He took her arm and gently lifted her from crouched to standing position. He led her to the kitchen.

"Name?" He asked in English. Avery shook her head.

"I'm not telling."

"Okay. Family name?" Another shake of her head. "Not telling?" he guessed. She nodded. "Okay, here's a phone. Call a family member, trusted relation, cop – anyone, really. I'll talk to them. How's that?" Avery nodded and picked up the portable phone. She dialled quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch the numbers. She handed him the phone.

It was loud. She heard the dial tone and waited while the line rang. Finally the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line asked. "Who is this?"

"Ah. Holly." Avery stood stock-still. This man knew her mother. The thought shocked her to the core. Did he know her father? "I didn't realize that this young lady is your daughter…" He trailed off, staring at Avery. Was he looking for a resemblance between her mother and herself? "You have her eyes..." The man seemed lost. His watch beeped. He checked the time, and then left her standing in the middle of the kitchen.

**Fowl Manor – 12:02 pm**

I was late because of the rain. I hate being late. As I entered the doors, I heard my father's footsteps on the main staircase.

"Sorry for being late," he apologized. "I just spoke with Minerva." As he said that, my phone began to scream the song 'Haunted' by Evanescence.

"She's late," I muttered before answering. "Hello Minerva. How are you? Oh – I'm sorry; I have a call on the other line..." With that I snapped the phone shut. I went back to talking with my father. "It is fine, I just got in."

Artemis Fowl the Second smiled an evil smile I've never seen before. If he was the AF2 from the books, that would be the vampire smile. "Shall we?" he asked, leading me into the kitchen. I needed to see Avery, but couldn't think of an excuse, so I followed my father into the kitchen.

What I saw in the kitchen made me want to scream. Avery was standing in the middle of the kitchen, as though she was paralyzed.

"Okay ladies, have s seat." Artemis said. Juliet looked ready to leave. "You too, Juliet." All three of us sat at the table. "Annie, what's you're friend's name?"

"Avery."

"Wonderful. Juliet, Annie, Avery, you three are coming with me."

"Where?" Avery asked.

"My study. We'll grab But – Dom on the way." With that we left the kitchen. The four of us headed up the main staircase to Artemis the Second's study. We passed Dom on his way from the gym and my father told him hastily, "Study, now." So Dom joined our party.

We entered the study. Artemis sat at his old oak desk and opened a Mac Book Air. He hit some buttons and all the monitors in the room flashed into life. With another couple taps all the cameras and webcams turned on. With a few final clicks, Artemis turns on mikes, audio, and opens a link. Four people are waiting on the other end of the link, having just completed the same ritual.

"Hello Artemis."

* * *

**You might of noticed Butler singing. Sorry, but it was for laughs, cuz he was singing along to Taylor Swift!**

**Review!**

**AvsE**


End file.
